Three Months Later
by Star's Melody
Summary: The aftermath of the great Battle of Hogwarts during Harry's birthday. Harry Potter is a legacy that will always live one. Happy birthday, Harry.


**Disclaimer: No matter hard I wish, no matter hard I 'solemnly swear', Harry Potter will belong to Jo Rowling, anytime, anywhere. **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Three Months Later**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_July 31st, 1998_

Harry yawned as the crisp, morning light streamed in through the window and shone in his eyes, waking him from his slumber. The birds outside were already chirping as if their life depended on it.

He sat up and groaned and yanked back the curtains of his four poster bed. The past few weeks had passed by in silent mourning and hard labor. The immediate aftermath of the final battle that would go down in history had been both joyous and full of grief. Every family had lost at least one family member, but there was still the happy thought that no one would ever lose a family member again to the Dark Lord.

Most of the younger students had gone home for the summer withe their parents, in many cases, parent or another family member since almost everyone had lost a loved on in the war. Many wizards and witches were single parents now or their children left as orphans.

Almost all the of the older students had stayed on the grounds to help clear the war debris and rebuild their school. Most of the rubble could be recycled with magic into building materials and the burns could be repaired. The animosity between the houses had evaporated. Since prejudice had started the war, everyone knew it would be dishonor to all the people who had fallen in battle to fight once again.

The first few days of rebuilding had been sorrowful and awkward as hell. Everyone shared grief and the Slytherins had somewhat been shamed into solitude, but over the past three months everyone was working together. Most of the dormitories were still intact, but no one bothered to stay within their own house dorms. Most took this as a chance to explore the living quarters of the other houses, but Harry decided he like his own dorm the best.

Even some of the parents had stayed to help, renting rooms at the inns in Hogsmeade instead of staying on the Hogwarts grounds. A lot of the Hogsmeade residents helped to rebuild as well. Even though they had all this help, it would be a long time until Hogwarts was returned to its former glory. Even with Madame Rosmerta supplying them drinks so everyone stayed hydrated while working.

He climbed out of bed and expected to see Ron spread eagle on his back while snoring and drooling, but to his surprise his bed was empty, as was Neville's, Seamus's, and Dean's.

Harry waved the thought off, thinking they all must have gone down to breakfast early, but wanted to let him sleep. He changed out of his sleeping clothes and into some blue jeans and a jumper and headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. (The house elves had luckily stayed to feed the rebuilders.)

The Common Room and corridors were surprisingly empty as he made his way down from the seventh floor. He rounded the corner into the Great Hall-

"_SURPRISE!_"

Harry was greeted by a loud chorus erupting from all his friends in the Great Hall.

Hermione came forward and embraced him after pecking him on the cheek in the most maternal way, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Ron chuckled and clapped him on the back, "Yeah, Happy Birthday, mate."

It hadn't even occurred to Harry what today way. All around him his comrades were wearing party hats with shining, happy face which contrasted with the background of the ruins of the Great Hall. (The rebuilders had yet to rebuild this part of the castle.

Harry nodded, grinning, "Thanks, guys." His eyes subconsciously searched the hall for a certain redheaded girl...

Ginny tapped him on his shoulder and he spun around, "Happy birthday."

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around before kissing her deeply. He didn't even mind that everyone was staring at them. That is, until Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

Ginny pulled away from him, flushed, "Uh, sorry."

Harry grinned, snaking his arm around her waist and mumbled in her ear, "Hey, it's my birthday. I can kiss you whenever I want."

Ginny grinned.

The crowd of students then surrounded Harry and he almost drowned from all of the 'happy birthdays' and hugs and claps on the back.

Luna and Neville emerged from the crowd carrying a giant cake in the shape of some sort of...something.

Harry chuckled as he walked over to them, "Uh, hey, guys. What-what is this?"

Neville shrugged, "I'm just helping Luna carry it."

Luna grinned, "It's you birthday cake! THe elves helped me bake it."

Ron cleared his throat, "And what exactly is the cake a shape of?"

Luna said, "A wrackspurt, of course. Harry's head is so full of them it only seemed right to make his eighteenth birthday cake in the shape of one."

Harry grinned, "Thanks."

Luna smiled, pleased.

Even the house elves acknowledged Harry's birthday and made cooked his favorite breakfast of waffles and hash browns.

After everyone had been fed and birthday gifts exchanged, Harry was about to go spend some alone time with Ginny.

"Ron," Harry said, as Ginny waited patiently by the entrance, "I'll see you later alright?" Ron nodded as he piled more bacon onto his plate.

"Yeah, alright, mate, sure."

Harry chuckled as he let his friend return to his eating.

Hermione called, "Make sure you and Ginny return by evening for your party."

Harry nodded, "We will." He looked over to see his girlfriend watching him with a contented look upon her face. He turned to walk over to her when he was once again stopped.

"Potter."

Harry looked behind him to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him looking rather uncomfortable and refusing to meet his eye.

"Um, happy birthday, I guess" The blonde boy said, clearing his throat and straightening his jacket.

Harry blinked, rather surprised that he had bothered to approach him at all, "Uh, alright, Malfoy."

"Um, thanks I guess. You know, for everything." Draco shifted from one foot to another.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, yeah. It's fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

Draco looked away as someone across the hall called his name, "I, uh, should go. My girlfriend is, um, is calling."

Harry blinked, "You have a girlfriend, Malfoy?" He followed Malfoy's gaze to a petite and short brunette standing with a group of Ravenclaws.

Draco nodded, "Um, yeah. Her name's Astoria. She's in Ravenclaw."

Harry nodded, "Um, okay."

They both walked away rather awkwardly.

Harry had to smile to himself as he walked over to Ginny. It was times like this that he realized that everyone in the war who fought and fell had died a valiant death. For it was times like this did it show that everyone had learned from their mistakes of prejudice and greed. They were all heroes and had died for something worth dying for.

If he and Draco Malfoy could put their past behind them, the world really did have a future.

And that was the best birthday present anyone could ask for.

**_Fin._**


End file.
